Newly changed articles
Au by: Caramelcraze EDIT 1/21/17: I spent 7 whole hours on this ok ay This is the full version and information about my original universe DO NOT plagiarize any of my original content or characters. I've spent over a year piecing this together perfectly and it's grown to be a big and important part of my life. It makes me feel kind of bad and manipulated when I see cheap rip offs of my style and character designs.. If you're going to be "inspired" look up the word and use it right please. in·spi·ra·tioninspəˈrāSH(ə)n/noun#the process of being mentally stimulated to do or feel something, especially to do something creative. cop·yˈkäpē/''noun''#'a thing made to be similar or identical to another.' Verb#'make a similar or identical version of; reproduce.' #'imitate the style or behaviour of.' pla·gia·rismˈ'plājəˌrizəm/noun'' #'''the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own. There you are ^^^ You all have the potential to create something different and creative just like this or even better! You just have to go deep into your mind to retrieve those ideas. Sometimes adding bits of your own life or experiences into your own stories will keep it unique and authentic to your own creative reality. Anyways, let's just get to the universe- =♥Hateful Wonderland♥= INTRODUCTION This universe consists of living dolls. These type of dolls categorize as puppets/rag dolls (puppets are any type of dolls the can be "animated" or have emotion shown in them. Rag dolls are dolls made of cloth, buttons, and other materials of the sort. There are no humans. They live in a Victorian "dollhouse" fit for all of them to live in. The time era they live in is set in the early 1920s (1921 to be exact). The exact location is unknown, but landscape wise looks similar to Lancashire with forests and overly grown country sides. Note: ".:Still Here:." jumps to different eras throughout the story. It first starts off in the late 1890s and progressively travels through the Edwardian and Roaring Twenties. DOLLS These "dolls" have a system which is known as "The Ragdoll Complex" being very similar to the human body except for a layer of stuffing over the muscular system and beneath the skeletal. That means, if one is poked or lightly pierced with a sharp object such as a needle, they do not feel pain. However, they only start bleeding or feel pain after that said sharp object has passed through the fabric layer far enough. Fredrick Von Denton*/Freddy Fazber: (Dec 1895- ) He is an asshole. But a different type of subcategory of "asshole" than Stephan. He enjoys to make fun of and mock everyone around him. Almost everything disturbs him to an exponential level. He can still be caring sometimes though. Freddy has an obsession knowns as "Ailuromania", an abnormal obsession and passion for cats. No one knows why this is. Cakes , cupcakes, and any type of pastry are another passion of his as he eats them excessively. Him and Stephan don't get along very well. Part of this being Freddy disgusted with Stephan's vulgar behavior and the other half for Stephan not liking being insulted for no reason. Here is his voice Victor Van Bunny* /Bonnie( Feb 1895- ) Victor is Stephan's cousin, and the complete polar opposite of him. He's quiet, secluded, and an introvert. He knows the difference between right and wrong usually spending his time playing his guitar trying to come up with a new genre of music being sick of jazz and all. Most don't support his idea saying it's unacceptable to change things the way they are. He has a taste for tea with his favorites being chamomile and jasmine. One of the only dolls he talks to is Freddy. Their "friendship" is usually Fredrick bossing him around or telling him bad puns along with insults. Here is his voice Ffionn Magnolia Fox*/Foxy: (Mar 1898- ) Foxy's real name is Ffionn Fox but earned the nickname "Foxy" from Stephan when they were younger. He's happy-go-lucky and can be very childish. He has trouble perceiving reality. He gets along with everyone even if they dislike or don't get along with him being oblivious to it, but his best and most closest friend is Stephan. He is known by the others to have excessive nightmares and "hallucinations" as Stephan calls it, but they usually brush it off thinking he's just imagining or making it up. He has an interest for sewing and painting, but still needs practice at it. His first sewing project he successfully accomplished was a black and white scarf when he was younger. He also tends to "talk" to his ragdolls (these dolls aren't sentient). His favorite however, was a tattered bear that managed to stay together during all the years of his youth. As of now it's starting to become in poor condition with one of it's eyes falling off. Here is his voice Marinella Jolene Fox*/Mangle: (Jan 1893- ) Marinella is Foxy's older sister. A common nickname for her is "Mari". She has been a substitute motherly figure for Foxy since their real mother's departure. She is very overprotective of him. She was one of dolls that survived but took the most damage. Whilst the building was on fire, she had multiple parts of her body burned and dissolved by the ink. She is blind in her right eye and carries a crutch in order to be able to walk since one of her legs has been involved in a transfemoral amputation (an amputation above the knee). She isn't seen much around the other dolls and made a safe haven on the fourth floor where a circular tower like room is. She rarely leaves the room spending most of her time making dresses. Here is her voice Stephan Sage Bunny*/Springtrap: (Nov 1893- ) Stephan is a cold hearted jerk. He says he hates everything and wishes ill will among the other dolls. His behavior ranges from extreme vulgarity to simply just scoffing or mockery. He hates being called "Steph". He is a certified doctor. surgeon and aspires to create new artificial life. He thinks he has an excellent sense in fashion getting triggered whenever he sees someone dressed poorly instantly insulting and shaming them. The cause of most of his behavior is from a disorder called "Dissociative Identity Disorder"; His case is light, but he developed it over time from trauma some years before in an accident that left many deceased He was more susceptible due to having lost both of his parents at a young age. Having a rough childhood, he found comfort in hanging around Foxy's family rather than his own. When he and Foxy are alone, his true soft, gentle, and caring side can be seen. He can be quiet a gentleman. Foxy is the only one to see this side of Stephan due to his trust and their friendship. He is also known to be extremely secretive- Here is his voice Thomas Von Denton*/Golden Freddy: ( Aug 1892- ) Thomas is an introvert as well as Victor. He isn't hostile, but he chooses not to be around the rest. When he is around them he usually quietly stares as the chaos worsens with whatever is going on. He is the tallest of the dolls being 6'4, just an inch taller than Stephan. No one knows much about him really or his personality due to being secluded in his room all day. He likes to read and drink tea. He rarely talks but here is his voice Plüsch*/Plushtrap: (Oct 1921- ) Plüsch is one of the many dolls Stephan has created. They look strikingly similar to Foxy and were made to cure Stephan's self created "loneliness" being too embarrassed to ask anyone to hang around him from self doubt. Plüsch(s) can't eat nor breathe. They simply do not need to since their mouth is stitched shut. Their bodies only consist of a brain and small heart, both organs are samples. These creatures do indeed have button eyes, but they are somehow able to still see their surroundings. Their only way of communication is by making small various whines or whimpers. theyalsosqueak- William Addington (Jun 1878- ) The local Mortician Here is his voice Edward Bramble: (Jul 1894-1915) A local neighbor that lives close to the dolls. He writes poetry for a living, and his best friend is Francis his neighbor. Here is his voice Francis Nettlebed: (Apr 1895-1915) Francis is another close neighbor a little ways away from the dolls. He is close friends with Edward and owns a massive flower garden. Here is his voice PARENTS I decided to add them since they play a semi-important role in the story James and Delilah Bunny: (1867-1910, 1868-1910) Both are Stephan's parents. His father James works as a journalist for a newspaper in London, and his mother Delilah, basically just sits around at home all day lazing about doing nothing. His mother is known to be aggressive while his father just watches and doesn't say much. He can get aggressive too when he is angered however. Both parents want Stephan to be a wealthy journalist as his father but he is constantly at their throats refusing, wanting to become a doctor. However, they ignore it. Stephan's parents both die of Poliomyelitis shortly after his 17th birthday. Stephan was devastated due to him having no one left to care for him. Victor's parents were constantly working so he usually was under the care of James and Delilah living with his cousin, but they didn't do much to care for him which led him to taking care of himself on his own. Robert and Elizabeth Fox: (1875-???, 1878-1911) Marinella and Foxy's parents were a little softer. Their mother had a tendency to "baby" Foxy through most of his childhood resulting him in acting childish sometimes while the others don't. His father also works in London but is a businessman selling various fancy chocolates. He often brings some of the chocolates home to Foxy. Marinella was never fond of them. During their youth, Stephan often hung around Foxy's family rather than his own due to feeling uncomfortable around them- Elizabeth died from Poliomyelitis as well. His father's state however is unknown as he traveled to France on a business trip never returning. He is assumed to be dead. Clarence and Alice Von Denton: (1868-1916, 1870-) These two are Fredrick and Thomas's parents. Like Foxy and Marinella's parents, they were gentler than Stephan's but rather strict. Their mother works in a local bakery while their father remained workless until he got a job at maintaining weapons for the war. Unfortunately however, he died during the war but his mother is still alive. She lives off down in town more. DOLLMAKER (Plüsch's Creation) The Dollmaker (Stephan) makes dolls pff there's not much too it. But; he makes dolls for a reason. Feeling neglected and lonely, he makes little dolls to keep him company. They do not speak, so they will never judge him, They have obscured eyes so they will never see him to judge him. Wearing a stained cloth over his face to obscure his pain, he pierces needles through delicate fabric and batting to slowly drain the thick, red syrup of life to make tiny companions. ~Doll Life Procedure~ 1. After piercing fabric, place tainted needles in the heart and brain area to let it seep in the material. 2. Take excess drained blood and place it in a vial under a light to dilute it (to help turn it into a watery consistency) 3. After the test subject starts to become conscious, quickly feed it the blood so it will then proceed to flow to the heart and brain region. 4. Organs will then begin to function. *Small dolls only consist of a heart and brain to live. They do not eat, or need to breathe. The plethora of batting in them acts at a skeletal system with the two organs packed tightly inside. DEMONS AND SHADOWS A demon's life cycle always has them start out as an inky mass. But this inky mass isn't just any blob of ink; demon ink drops can be classified by the consistency of the ink and by how rare they are. Normal ink drops hold together, but to the touch they have the consistency of water. Demon ink drops have a sinister stickiness to them and burn to the touch. If one has the ink on them for too long, it begins to quickly eat away the fabric of dolls and is the equivalent of sulfuric acid on human skin. After a demon's ink phase, they form into giant, dark, inky canine-like creatures with crazy deformed fingers, wings, and some have horns needing to seek immediately for energy to live off of. They're able to shapeshift and disguise themselves to get what they want, BUT- once a demon finds a host, they have to stay with that host until it dies and their soul is let free. When a heart is fully obtained by a demon, they become mortal and whatever form they've shifted into is permanent, and now they have the possibility to be possessed as well since they are now living and no longer immortal, and the cycle continues. Shadows are MUCH different than demons. They are ghosts. Many of the dolls simply don't believe for there to be such a thing, but some experience them and have even seen Shadows. Shadows only exist if their souls aren't at rest. If one is buried properly, they go on into the afterlife whatever that may be. If not, they haunt the area until their bodies are properly rid of to the Earth. These creatures aren't hostile towards the dolls unless they feel they are being threatened. They don't need energy to survive, but they can't stay in light for long periods of time. Staying in long periods of light at a time causes shadows to get weak as they start to disintegrate. They mostly dwell in musty, dark places lounging in the cool, damp temperatures of attics, and basements. Shadows are also able to appear in dreams and nightmares as well just as demons are able to. While a demon's diet is energy from the soul, a shadow's diet consists of bugs and insects. Spiders, centipedes, beetles, and earwigs are the most commonly consumed bugs by shadows since they dwell mostly in basements, and attics where lots of stuff can be packed close together making the perfect places for spiders to hide. Ffionn/Shadow Foxy: (n/a) Ffionn is not really a fox, or classified as a shadow. His name isn't even "Ffionn", he doesn't have one. He’s a demon that has the ability to shapeshift into certain forms as he pleases. He’s not exactly sure why he decided to posses Foxy out of everybody, but he had to in order to live as demons need energy from the soul to survive. The only place this is "energy" is available, is in the hearts of mortals. As he passes through different dimensions/realities, he becomes weaker. So the further he travels away from his own realm, the lesser and lesser his being becomes. In some realms, he can be seen as only the head of a monstrous animal. This form is seen as a shadow. He can not harm outside of his own realm. He can only harm one's well mental being. Here is his voice Shriek/Shadow Freddy: (Jul 1894- Nov 1915) Shriek's personality has always been not the brightest. He gets annoyed easily but has shown to be wise after experience. Here is his voice Weep/Shadow Bonnie: (Apr 1895- Nov 1915) Weep is usually light hearted. He tends to burst out crying for no particular reason however. Not even he knows why. Here is his voice Heart Embezzlers: (n/a) They're both mad. Created by Ffionn, their job is to embezzle hearts. They are two cat like figures who hold the keys to the other dimensions/realities. Heart Embezzlers are lengthy and tall, but hollow on the inside. Hearts become embezzled when they swallow them for storage. Their long limbs allow them to reach into their bodies to retrieve them again. For being henchman of a very important job, they aren't very good at it and have been seen to be quite....ignorant actually Heart Embezzler #1: Here is his voice Heart Embezzler #2: Here is his voice Nightmares Nightmares are a type of creature that contains disturbing or unsettling memories and are the result of bad people or dolls in this case. Their self centered and destroyed lives are punished by living in the 3rd reality for the rest of eternity. They dress in a baroque fashion and are known to be unsettling disfigured. Nightmares are greatly attracted to hearts being able to sense them from miles and miles away. They have sharp teeth for tearing out the organ of a mortal and sharp fingers made out of the sharpest scissor blades to tear and shred fabric and flesh if needed. Surprisingly after having written all of that, they'll take anyone in who has a great fashion sense; whether they're friend or foe. They tend to throw parties quite often. Frasier the Frightening/Nightmare Foxy (1764-1791) His past life mostly was thievery and murder. Now, he feeds on hearts and is the most fond of them. Being mute and blind, he isn't very fortunate in retrieving any. He has no voice p FF Madame Annette/Nightmare Mangle: (1801-1824) During her past life as a spoiled duchess, she was envious but also vain. She tore apart her face and put it back together trying to be the most beautiful in the land. However, she only grew more ugly and disfigured on the outside as well as inside. She now yearns for love and will snatch up anybody that would be susceptible to it. She is the kindest out of the nightmares however, only to the ones she loves. Here is her voice Doris Von Tysterman/Nightmare Freddy: (1857-1883) His past life was involved in manipulation. Being named after the brilliant vermillion rose, he wanted to prove himself to others by having the best garden. However, he grew near to insane trying everything and even talking to them as if it would make them grow. Seeing that the roses didn't want to listen, he went to others' gardens and chopped away the vines making them weak, and short so his roses would look the best in town. Now in the 3rd reality he walks around with a pernicious rose vine entangled around him. Whenever he tries to manipulate, the vine slowly begins to asphyxiate him. Here is his voice Relationships (Family and Love Interest-wise) Note: All of the "ships" in this universe, I don't personally ship. This is only for the sake of the story because all stories need spice y'kn ow? Family Relations: Marinella and Foxy are siblings. They had an older cousin named Faine. He is now deceased from the accident. Stephan had no siblings being an only child. However he is cousins with Victor but they don't seem to talk to each other very much. Frederick and Thomas are brothers who had a cousin named Henry who is also now deceased. Love Interests: During pre accident times, Stephan was yes, in a relationship with Marinella. Current post accident times however, they do not speak. Foxy and Stephan's relationship is "platonic". Foxy looks up to Stephan, and Stephan takes Foxy as a younger brother figure always being there for each other when needed. Fredrick sometimes has been shown to show some attachment to Marinella but it isn't certain. Dimensions/Realities (when one individual travels out of their true realm, they have the possibility of dying in that other realm so they have to be wary. Mortals are more at risk considering that they can die in their own realm as well.) '1st: Dream Realm(The Ghost Realm)-' In this dimension, Spirits that are at peace dwell. They are not "angels". They are simply happy spirits at peace. It it unknown how to travel to this dimension. '2nd: Mortal Realm-' Dolls/mortals dwell in this dimension. This is the only dimension where life dies and starts over again. '3rd: Demon Realm-' Obviously this is where demons are. Nightmares are also created within this realm. '4th: Satanic Realm- '''This realm isn't shown or mentioned much, and is vague. But most have not heard the "brightest" things from there- :v '''5th: Terminus-' The end. it's black and contains absolutely nothing. If one travels there, the emptiness will suck the life out of them leaving them empty too. Other: * If you had a bacterial infection and it wasn't treated, you'd end up dying. The same with surgical procedures. There weren't any antibiotics to give to the patient afterwards and many died after due to bacterial contamination or infection. Diseases were a practical death sentence. Vaccinations were very uncommon having virus outbreaks be strong and wipe out thousands. Severely damaged legs, arms, etc led to amputations. *There is a recurring "kidnapper" on the loose. *Below the main floor of the house, is a morgue. But this isn't a commonly known fact among them with most of the dolls being oblivious to it. *In the 3rd dimension, dolls hold a tradition called "Night of the Devil" which accustoms to painting half their face in an abnormal, disturbing fashion to "disguise" themselves as the darkest entities in the Satanic realm. This tradition is held usually during late October and early November. *All realms take place in the same location unless on travels to another location within the realm. *The dolls grow various plants in the courtyard garden. Many species of plant and flower dwell there. Some can be toxic however and one walking through must be cautious. Plants in all dimensions except 4 and 5 are the same in appearance. However, the minds of the plant are not. * In 1911, a great accident occurred which isn't to be spoken of among them. Speaking of it only has the other dolls put the one who brought it up to shame as if it were a crime to mention it. Most of those who were involved in it are now deceased. Any survivors are heavily damaged or bandaged up for life. Their home was left in somewhat poor condition afterwards but was still fit to live in. All of the deceased were handled properly after death. *Demon ink is extremely flammable. Skin by illiyah